The present invention relates to a water level and exchange system. In the prior art, fluid handling systems including the use of a syphoning effect are known. Such a device is taught by U.S. Pat. No. 1,025,608 to Bliss.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,620,819 to Campbell teaches a system designed to be used to maintain a desired level of water in an enclosure. Such a device is also taught by U.S. Pat. No. 1,191,724 to Owens.
The present invention differs from the teachings of these patents as providing a system wherein pressure from inlet flow to an aquarium is utilized in a way which causes removal of dirty water from the aquarium.